


three to get ready

by phae



Series: Controls - Shuffle - By Prompt [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Olympics, LotR AU, M/M, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences aren't nearly enough. Or, writing exercises that frustrate more than they facilitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victorian AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from a round of the 3 Sentence Meme on tumblr. I like to think of these as exercises in cramming all the words into a sentence while pushing the bounds of grammar.

[cuke11](http://cuke11.tumblr.com/): C/C Victorian AU! :)

* * *

 

“Barton,” Coulson hisses, his heels scrapping across the floor as he’s maneuvered back behind the thick, floor-length curtains, “We can’t do this anymore; I’m engaged.”

"Are you at all attracted to her?" Barton asks as his lips skim over the delicate skin under Coulson’s jaw. Coulson is silent, and his expression must communicate clearly enough his decided lack of interest in his fiancée because Barton nods decisively, loosens Coulson’s cravat, and sets to work pulling a bruising mark to the surface of Coulson’s neck.

* * *

 

Plus some follow-up [headcanon](http://phaeshmae.tumblr.com/post/76056753383/brassmama-replied-to-your-post-c-c-victorian-au).


	2. LotR AU

[totalnerdatheart](http://totalnerdatheart.tumblr.com/): phlint - lotr au

* * *

 

Phillip lets his knives fall, blades embedding in the rain-softened earth, and holds his hands up in front of himself nonthreateningly, but the elven archer doesn’t relax the draw of his bow and adjusts his aim incrementally as Phillip shifts his weight.

"I mean you no harm," Phillip tries to assuage, "I merely took a wrong turn on the forest path and got myself turned around."

"You threw a dagger into my thigh," the elf spits out, his eyes flashing sharply as he pulls back the knocked arrow impossibly further and blood wells around knife hilt-deep in his leg, and Phillip can see that things have gotten off to a poor start, but that’s really no reason to keep an arrow trained on a (mostly) unarmed man.


	3. Frozen Wasteland

[uofmdragon](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/): Clint/Coulson - Frozen Wasteland AU

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil sees Clint tilt his head curiously and open his mouth, and he quickly cuts Clint off before he can even begin to get the suggestion out, “No, we are not going to try and hunt down a polar bear; it will eat us first, and then we’ll be dead.”

Clint rolls his eyes, the only part of his face left visible with all the layers he’s bundled up in, and huffs, “We’re going to damn well be dead soon enough unless we find something to eat.”

Phil nods his head absentmindedly as he ponders their predicament before turning his attention to the slick surface they’ve been trekking across, scoffing at the ice with the toe of his boot, and asking, “Know anything about ice fishing?”


	4. Winter Olympics AU

[uofmdragon](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/): I got inspiration for this ask. C/C - Winter Olympics AU where they are both competing in an event.

* * *

 

Clint finishes his warm-ups on the half-pipe and falls back to sit in a small snow-drift to unlatch his boots from the snowboard, turning his head at the sound of a polite cough behind him to find the hot half-pipe skier he’d been staring at earlier (when he’d walked into a pull-not-push door) offering him a hand back up.

He lets the guy pull him to his feet, then retracts his hand to cross his arms over his chest and hunch his shoulders defensively, but the skier just stands there, smiling at him openly.

Clint rubs at the back of his neck, dislodging snow from the collar of his jacket, and it seems to bring the guy back out of la-la land because he says, “I just wanted to say that I can’t wait to watch you win the gold today.”


End file.
